


Good Mornings

by DChan87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-sexual nudity, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt. "He felt it when she slipped out of bed that morning. Opening his eyes from the change of the shape of the bed, Naruto smiled, bittersweet. Sakura was absolutely beautiful in the morning."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Good Mornings

He felt it when she slipped out of bed that morning. Opening his eyes from the change of the shape of the bed, Naruto smiled, bittersweet. Completely naked as he was, Sakura was absolutely beautiful in the morning. Actually, she was beautiful every morning. But he would be remiss if he didn’t admit that right now, he was missing having her snuggling up to him, their bare skin touching. No, they didn’t have sex, they just slept that way last night.

“Morning,” he cooed.

Sakura turned, giving him a smile. “Good morning,” she said.

“Come back to bed,” he begged.

She chuckled. “Come on, doncha wanna get out of bed?”

“Uh-uh.” 

She sighed and slipped back into bed, pulling the covers over them. “I’m only doing this because it’s the weekend,” she said. “But a Hokage’s job never ends.”

“I’m not Hokage yet,” he replied.

“But you will be,” she replied.

“Then this is a better reason to stay in bed,” he replied, “Let’s just enjoy this, yakno?”

“Oh, you,” she groaned, lightly smacking his arm. He laughed and pulled her against him. Their soft skin touched. “Maybe we can stay like this a little longer... but I have to pee.”

“Oh, right,” he said. “Actually, so do I.”

They took turns in the bathroom, not bothering to get dressed. Then, they returned to bed and slipped under the covers, where they stared into each others’ eyes for goodness-knows-how-long.

“Did you ever imagine this?” she asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Maybe,” he said. “I’ve loved you for years.”

“Yeah, I know,” she giggled. “But, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Okay, fine,” he groaned. “Not really, didn’t think about it.”

“How do you like it?” she asked.

“I love it,” he said. He reached out to cup Sakura’s face. “I mean it. I love you.”

“I love you, too."


End file.
